Helpless
by EnvelopesandCypressTrees
Summary: After episode "Beneth." Maurice/Blue Beelte. Very Graphic Sex. What if Maurice did kill Ty, and wants revenge on Jaime for snooping, what if Maurice rapes him?...okay sorry can't continue. this was on hitas for ever! i know. this is offically UP FOR ADOPTION! idk how that works but just lemme know and it's all yours.


Jaime closed his eyes slowly, breathing deeply, it was just past midnight and he was exhausted after a long day of school and work. He slowly drifted off, he was vaguely aware of the creaking of his window sliding open. His eye's opened slightly as a cloud passed over the moon, making it pitch black.

"Hey there, cupcake" Jaime shoot up in bed like an arrow, as fast as he could pulling his blanket around his bare chest. He heaved a ragged breath and managed

"Wh-who's there?" the scarab rang in his head _voice analysis suggest the owner to this voice wishes to have sexual intercourse with you_ Jaime's eye's widened and he leapt out of his bed, tripping in the covers and stumbled to the door flinging it open.

"Nuh uh, baby…not yet" the voice coaxed as the door slammed shut in front of the trembling teen. A flash of blinding light engulfed Jaime, and he felt tingling sensations running the length of his body, he fell to the ground convulsing slightly. _Voice analysis confirms this man…we've met him before, plasma cannons to attack…_the scarab stopped suddenly.

"Like it, Blue Beetle? It's a little gadget I made up especially for this occasion…it puts the scarab in hibernation mode….meaning you can't transform…or call the league for help." The lights on the room flooded on, and Jaime had to squint at the suddenly intensity. Thunder clapped outside and rain pounded on the now closed window. "Originally I was going to kill you, Jaime…but then I saw you and realized, some one as damn sexy as you…should be _savored_ first…it would be a shame for such a nice body to go to waste"

Jaime crawled to the door, but was picked up by the scruff of his neck, he shouted in pain as he came face to face with his attacker.

It was Maurice. Shelly's boyfriend smiled wickedly and swished his ponytail,

"How did you find out I was the blue beetle?" Jaime tried to sound brave but his voice wavered. The man's enormous hand wrapped around the teen's two hands holding his arms above him while his feet dangled uselessly off the floor, the other rough hand was tracing his abs and belt line. Jaime shouted and struggled.

"When I say you at Shelly's house asking about Ty, I was going to kill you for meddling, but then I saw you…really looked you over and realized I wanted more than your blood…I wanted your cum" Jaime's eye's widened at the vulgar language and he squirmed desperately "I wanted to be inside you, to pound you into the mattress so savagely you couldn't walk straight…hey, blame it on the neighborhood, kid, you live in a bad part of town…fight all you want, bug, scream if you'd like…it doesn't matter, no one can hear you, you're home all alone remember?"

"Touch me and I'll kill you" Blue growled, the man tossed him like rag doll on the small bed, Jaime's skull collided with the head board with a sickening crack. His vision swam as the bed cracked loudly, the big man kneeled on it straddling the boy, with a snap and a click Jaime's hands were handcuffed to the bed posts.

"…I want to hear you scream my name" Jaime swallowed to make the black spots in his vision disappear. Maurice leaned down and took Jaime's bottom lip in his teeth, gently massaging it, chewing it, running his tongue over the inside of Jaime's lips. Jamie groaned and pulled away, the man savagely trust his tongue into the teens' mouth, their teeth clanking together, the man's tongue so barbarically grouping that Jaime gagged, he couldn't breathe, he was being pushed so hard into his pillows that there was no room for air. Jaime's eye's narrow and he did the one thing he could think of.

He clamped down on the man's tongue. Copper filled his mouth and the man screamed yanking back, blood dripping from his mouth.

"You want it rough? I'll give it to you rough!" The man roared and grabbed Jaime's cock roughly in his hand, the man ripped of the boy's sweat pants and boxers leaving him completely exposed, Jaime shivered and closed his eyes. Maurice leaned back and let his eye's wander the boy's frame, resting on the boy's dick. "you are one fine work of art, kid" the man lowered his face down to the tip of his penis, and gently pulled down the outer skin revealing the glands and clear pre-cum, the man placed his tongue on the smoldering tip, letting his tongue slip into the slit. Jaime moaned and arched off the bed, the man ran a hand over his ass and inner thighs slipping his fingers between Jaime's cheeks and playing on the edge of his asshole. The man tongue fondled the tip of the hardening member, and he himself groaned in pleasure.

"Stop, please, I'll do anything!" Jaime cried "just leave me alone…I won't ask about Ty anymore!"

"Too late, kid" the man's mouth closed completely around his dick and his head started to bob, he placed his hand around anything that couldn't fit, slowly working up and down, sucking, licking, nibbling. Bead of sweat broke out over Jaime's body as the man viciously pounded his dick with his mouth and hand. Down all the way to the base, up swirling his tongue over the tip.

"No, no, no, no…Maurice!"

"Oh yes, yes, yes, kid!" Maurice's finger started pumping in and out of his ass, right when Jaime was about to cum, Maurice stopped, grinning evilly, letting Jamie writhe in pre-ecstasy.

"Ughhnuh!" Maurice laughed at Jaime's strangled cry, his hand rested on the kid's sack and he kneaded it roughly, tickling and blowing on the very tip of Jaime's penis. Tonguing the inside of Jamie's thighs. Kissing the delicate flesh softly.

Maurice undid his own pants, kicking them away, revealing a already hard, member. Jaime's skin throbbed, and his member twitched, Maurice thrust his finger's into Jaime's mouth.

"You'd better get 'em all soaked up, kid, this is the only lube you're getting" Jaime was tossed onto his stomach his hands twisted painfully from the cuffs in front of him. Maurice moaned softly as the rough hands kneaded Jaime's cheeks, the man separated them and lowered his face to the hole, his tongue played on the edge of the opening and Jaime tensed up.

His tongue plunged in as Jaime screamed bloody murder. The man searched and groped inside him with his tongue, finally pulling back and placing his hands on either side of Jaime's head, using one hand to placed his member on the edge of his hole. The dick played at the edge for a moment before plunging in. Jaime screamed in pain, Maurice had no plan of taking it easy. He grabbed the kid's shoulders and thrust himself inside roughly, he pounded him literally into the mattress. Jaime screamed and tears soaked his face,

"STOP! STOP! IT HURTS!" savage slapping filled the room and Maurice's grunts echoed in the air, the bed squawked in protest as it rocked barbarically. Jaime felt like he was being pounded by a jackhammer. Relentless, no stopping. Maurice was fucking his ass roughly and wildly .. possibly tearing the ass rings loose one by one, he decided to plunge all the way in and pull all the way out, over and over. Until finally Jaime explodes, cum burst all over the blankets, then Maurice followed blowing his load inside Jaime, his sticky, hot liquid rushing up into Jaime's bowels and bursting between them. Jaime screams as it runs down his legs. He's hiccupping and sobbing, coughing, and gagging as vomit bubbles out of his lips. He feels something tear inside of him as Maurice pulls out with a pop.

Panting Jaime looks down, blood is soaking not only the blankets, but Maurice's cock as well, Maurice slaps the teen violently and blood trickles from the side of his mouth. He already feels his legs and ass begin to bruise from the savage ride, Maurice grabs Jaime's hair and pounds his head relentlessly into the headboard. Black spots invade his vision as he tries to stay awake

"Sorry kid, but I have to kill you now" a pocket knife is snapped open

"No, no, no, no, no, wait I can-!" Pain sears through his abdominal. The realization that he's just been stabbed hits him like a ton of bricks, when he try's to scream hot blood floods his mouth. "See ya kid…thanks for the ride" the window is slid open and Maurice hops onto the roof, disappearing into the night. Jaime rolls slowly to his side, tears still soaking his skin; he uses his foot to nudge his pants around his ankles and the wiggles painfully into them, as if trying to forget what just happened. He curls up, bringing his knees to his chest, his hands still cuffed, and he sobs each heave a painful blast into his torn bowels and stabbed stomach.

* * *

Shelly stumbled to the janitor's closet in the back of the abandoned theater, tears were soaking her face. Jaime had told her once that there was a transporter hidden here that would take her to Mount Justice incase of trouble. She threw open the closet door and stepped in, a blue light engulfed her.

"Unrecognized, alert, unrecognized!" she found herself in a large room surrounded by heroes their weapons pointed at her ready to fire to defend themselves. She realized this was the young justice team she'd heard about.

"Who are you?" Nightwing demanded, she knew each by name, she'd listen to Blue talk about them non-stop, he had trusted her with his secret.

"Pl-please you have to help me" they're faces were doubtful "it's Jaime, I think…I think he's been murdered" They weapons were dropped, and mummers spread.

"What do you mean?" La'gaan demanded stepping forward "who are you?"

"My name's Shelly" she let out a sob and quickly covered her face "Jaime's like a son to me…and now he's probably dead…all because of me" she sank to the floor sobbing, Megan floated up to her and placed an arm around the weeping woman.

"Start from the beginning" Tim suggested, Shelly's tear stained face looked up at them.

"He talks about you guys all the time"

"So you know…you know he's the Blue Beetle?" Batgirl asked softly

"Of course…and I let it slip to my boyfriend Maurice…he and Jaime, they, well, don't get along very well…my son went missing a week ago, Jaime blamed Maurice…Maurice, I think he killed Ty, I can't go to the cops, Maurice would kill me, but…Jaime, the brave boy, he…-sob- he went to the cops"

"Maurice…let me guess, got angry and went after Jaime" Wasp said flying closer, Shelly nodded

"I woke up, at like 2 am and he was gone"

"So why do you think he's dead?" Mal asked, the sobbing woman stumbled to her feet

"He came home last night covered in blood, I asked him what happened, and he said "the little punk had it coming"…-sob- then he left saying if I went to the cops, he'd kill me too" Megan let out a sob and hugged the woman,

"We'll go there right now and check on him" Superboy promised

"We should call in the league" Cassie said kneading her hands in worry. Nightwing nodded shortly and pressed his communicator.

"This is Nightwing…Blue Beetle's down"

* * *

**more is probally coming. review plz!  
-EACT**


End file.
